Washing machine appliances generally include a cabinet which receives a tub for containing wash and rinse water. A wash basket is rotatably mounted within the wash tub. A drive assembly is coupled to the wash tub and configured to rotate the wash basket within the wash tub in order to cleanse articles within the wash basket. Upon completion of a wash cycle, a pump assembly can be used to rinse and drain soiled water to a draining system.
Washing machine appliances include vertical axis washing machine appliances and horizontal axis washing machine appliances, where “vertical axis” and “horizontal axis” refer to the axis of rotation of the wash basket within the wash tub. Vertical axis washing machine appliances typically have the wash tub suspended in the cabinet with suspension devices. The suspension devices generally allow the tub to move relative to the cabinet during operation of the washing machine appliance.
Many suspension devices utilize foam materials for dampening purposes. A concern during washing machine appliance operation is that liquid (such as water) can contact the foam material. This contact can interfere with the damping properties of the foam materials and cause the operation of the washing machine appliance to be degraded.
Accordingly, improved suspension assemblies which provide drain features for directing liquid away from suspension assembly components, such as foam materials, would be advantageous.